Welches Betriebssystem ist absolut das beste
Bei en verhält es sich ähnlich wie bei n: Sie wurden zweckorientiert entwickelt weswegen es vom Einsatzweck abhängt, welches Betriebssystem am geeignetsten ist. Da es sehr viele Einsatzmöglichkeiten gibt, wurden im Laufe der Zeit auch enorm viele Betriebssysteme entwickelt. Um nun herauszufinden welches Betriebsystem das beste wäre, ist es zunächst erstmal erforderlich sich Gedanken um die Anforderungen zu dessen späterer Verwendung zu machen. Hierzu empfiehlt es sich die anhand einiger einzugrenzen die z.B. folgendermaßen aussehen könnten: Kriterien Hardwareanforderungen :Beispiele: : , , , , , , , , ... Einsatzort :Beispiele: : , arbeitsplatz, , e, , , ... Anwendungsfeld :Beispiele: : , , Haushalts-Elektronik, e, , , , , e, ... Branchenanforderungen :Beispiele: : , , , , , , , , ... Kosten :Beispiele: : , , , Softwareanpassungen, Hardwareaufwendungen, ... Weitere Punkte die separat vertieft werden sollten Infrastruktur * Inwiefern wurde die und evtl. schon bestehender Systeme berücksichtigt? * Ist eine in eine bestehende gefordert? * Müssen diesbezüglich weitere Anforderung erfüllt bzw. Anpassungen vorgenommen werden? * Welche Softwarelösungen sind schon verfügbar? * Werden Speziallösungen gefordert und welche weiteren Punkte gilt es dann zu beachten? Zukunftssicherheit * Wie lange und in welchem Umfang kann Support gewährleistet werden? * Sind flexible Anpassungmöglichkeiten an andere Gegebenheiten vorhanden/erforderlich? * Grundsätzliche möglich/notwendig? Sicherheit * Welche Anforderungen ( , geltende n, en) sind zu erfüllen? * Können zusätzlich erforderliche erfüllt werden? * Liegt der Fokus eher auf Betriebssicherheit oder auf Datensicherheit? Funktionalität * Welche Software ist sowohl out of the box als auch am Markt verfügbar? * Gilt es weitere Punkte zu berücksichtigen wie z.B. , , , tauglichkeit etc. ? Eigenschaften einiger Betriebsysteme Sobald die Zielvorgaben abgeklärt sind, gilt es diese mit den Eigenschaften der vorhandenen Betriebsysteme abzugleichen. Auf dem Markt haben sich einige Betriebsysteme ziemlich stark etabliert, wovon einige hier kurz umrissen werden. Eine vollständige Auflistung kann hier aus Platzgründen leider nicht stattfinden. Windows ist ein System, welches sich besonders gut für Spiele eignet, da mittlerweile die meisten kommerziellen Spieleentwickler auf das nur dort vorhandene DirectX setzen, anstatt per SDL/OpenGL von vornherein mehrere Plattformen zu unterstützen. Der größte Nachteil von Windows ist, dass an ein sehr altes, nicht im Hinblick auf Sicherheit konzipiertes System immer neues angebaut wurde, wodurch regelmäßig Sicherheitslücken entdeckt und auch ausgenutzt werden, sehr viel unnützes Zeug mitgeschleppt wird und große Teile von Windows eigentlich veraltet sind (siehe Windows API). Weiterhin ist Windows ein System, das (absichtlich) zu vielen Standardformaten außerhalb der Microsoft-Welt inkompatibel ist - was jedoch den Nutzern aufgrund der weiten Verbreitung meist nicht auffällt. Linux ist stabil, sicher und hat weitere gute Eigenschaften.Warum Linux besser ist Es eignet sich für Supercomputer, Cluster (Beowulf), Server, Office Computer oder auch Kleinstgeräte ( s, , etc). Nachteil war früher die geringere Hardwarekompatibilität zu Grafikkarten, Druckern und WLAN. Moderne Distributionen wie haben dieses Problem jedoch kaum, da sie stets neu entwickelte Treiber einbinden. Es gibt weniger Spiele für Linux. Es ist jedoch möglich, Spiele und auch andere Windows-Programme mit , , , , oder in einer unter Linux zum Laufen zu bekommen. Videobearbeitung ist unter Linux möglich.Pro-Linux: Videofilme unter LinuxLinuxWiki: VideoBearbeitungZevenOS Encode Es gibt spezielle Linux-Multimedia-Versionen, z.B. Mythbuntu und UbuntuStudio.MythbuntuUbuntuStudio Nutzer mit entsprechender Fachkenntnis können sich ihr Betriebssystem wunderbar an ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse anpassen. Dann laufen auch Windows und andere OS unter Linux. Linux ist in der Regel kostenlos. Es gibt Distributionen, mit denen auch alte Hardware (ab Pentium II mit 128MB RAM, 4GB HDD) noch genutzt werden kann.Ubuntuusers Wiki: alte Hardware Dies gilt für kein anderes modernes Betriebssystem und ist vor allem für die Besitzer alter Notebooks ein Rettungsanker. Mac OS ist ebenfalls stabil und sicher. Es ist im Kern ein -DerivatWelche Rolle spielte NEXTSTEP für MacOSX? welches wiederum auf -Unix basiert; mit benutzerfreundlicher, intuitiv zu bedienender Oberfläche und eignet sich traditionell für Grafikbearbeitung, Layout, Videobearbeitung und Soundbearbeitung. Mit Hilfe von Boot Camp (oder anderen Hilfsprogrammen) und der -Umgebung ist das moderne Mac OS X zur Zeit wie Linux ein Betriebssystem, auf dem sowohl Windows- als auch Unix- und Mac OS X-Programme laufen können. Die Kosten für eine Einzelplatzlizenz von Mac OS X 10.5.6 kommen auf 128,90 € inklusive der iLife-Anwendungen. Die vergleichbare Windows Vista Ultimate-Edition kostet 179,90 €. Linux-Distributionen gibt es für 0 - 60,00 €. Die Einschätzung der Bedienbarkeit ist natürlich vom Benutzer bzw. dessen Erfahrung mit diversen Betriebssystemen abhängig. Es gibt Studien, dass Windows besser bedienbar ist; es gibt Studien, dass Linux (KDE 3.5) besser bedienbar ist und es gibt eine Menge Leute, die die Bedienung von Mac OS X für die beste halten und niemals mehr wechseln würden. Interessanterweise fällt es Umsteigern von Windows auf Mac OS X am Anfang häufig recht schwer, die einfache Bedienweise des Apple-Betriebssystems zu verstehen: Sie suchen oft kompliziertere Lösungswege als notwendig. Dies zeigt, dass der Gewöhnungsfaktor eine große Rolle spielt. Einzelverweise Weblinks * Operating System Documentation Project: Fakten über Betriebssysteme Kategorie:Beantwortete Fragen Siehe auch * Welche Linux-Distribution ist gut für Anfänger geeignet? * Was ist besser Linux, Windows oder Mac? Kategorie:Betriebssysteme Kategorie:Beantwortete Fragen